My Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic realized that he lied about his feelings for Amy. Right now he needs to set things straight. What will happen?


**SonAmy: My Rose**

Amy had been feeling depressed for four days; she wasn't wearing her red dress or red boots. She was wearing a black hoodie, gray shorts, and black sandals. She was becoming emo. She usually cuts herself; she didn't want to feel the pain in her heart. She couldn't commit suicide because she cannot do it.

She had scars on both of her arms and wrists. She didn't care if she has scars that are ugly and horrible.

Amy sighs sadly; a hurtful memory she didn't want to remember since four days that made her heart shatter into pieces.

_(Flashback)_

_Amy was on her way to Tails' workshop; as she arrived at the place, she was about to knock but then heard voices inside the workshop. _

_"Sonic, don't you think you should stop running away from Amy? I mean, come on. You know that you like her" Tails said._

"_Tails, for the last time, I don't like Amy! She's such a brat! I'm tired of her chasing me all the time! I don't care about her! She's so stupid; she needs to get out of my life!" Sonic shouted in anger. _

_Amy's heart was breaking; how could he say that to the poor pink hedgehog? She has feelings for him, but he did not have feelings for her. How could that blue heartless hero break Amy's heart? _

"_How could you say that Sonic? Please tell me you're joking?" Tails said in concern. How could his best pal become so heartless?_

"_No, Tails. I'm not joking. I don't love Amy. She needs to stay out of my life. I'm tired of her annoying me" Sonic said harshly. _

"_If that's the way you feel, don't ever talk to me Sonic" Tails said angrily._

"_Tails…..but…." _

"_No. I don't want to hear you. If that's your choice to reject Amy, then so be it. But we're going to have a party in four days. Let's see how it turns out for Amy" Tails said. _

"_Tails, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it's the truth" Sonic lied. _

_Tails didn't say anything; he didn't want to hear him. _

_Amy heard everything; she was now sobbing quietly, she runs away. With a broken heart. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Amy was feeling very sad, it was breaking her heart. She didn't want to hear about Sonic ever again. That name makes her feel sadder. She looked at her clock; it was 3:00pm. She was supposed to be at the party that Tails held out for everyone to have a party at his workshop. But Amy didn't feel like going. Because she knew that Sonic will be there.

For four days that Amy was becoming a wilted rose, she was feeling very ill and sick. She has been eating little food. She was a little skinny, and pale, since she has not been outside in the sunlight.

She then felt something going up to her throat, she quickly ran into the bathroom and lifts up the toilet seat cover and pukes in the toilet.

Minutes she's been puking, she curls herself into a ball, waiting if she'll throw up again.

**_With Sonic and the gang_**

They were having fun at the party in Tails' workshop. The music playing loud, and all that mumbo jumbo. Sonic was by himself, he noticed that Amy wasn't here at the party. For four days, he felt guilty at lying to himself about Amy. He truly loves her. With his conversation with Tails, Sonic was very ashamed to himself. His best pal avoided him, not talking to him, or spending some time with him.

Sonic wanted to see Amy; he hasn't seen her for four days. He then leaves the party and heads to Amy's house.

As he arrived to Amy's place, he noticed that there were no lights on through the windows. But why? Sonic remembers that Amy had a spare key underneath the 'welcome' mat. As he enters inside, everything inside was completely dark. He then closed the front door and turns on the lights to see.

"Amy? You home? Are you okay?" Sonic wondering. He then hears a faint cough coming from upstairs.

Sonic goes upstairs and hears another cough, it was loud. So he's getting close to where it's coming from. From the bathroom.

"Amy?" Sonic opens the door; he sees the pink hedgehog puking in the toilet. He noticed that she's throwing up badly. He walks up to her to support her.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Get off me, you heartless jerk!" Amy hissed coldly as she shoved him off. Sonic was stunned.

"Amy? What's gotten into you? Why are you mad at me?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you care?" Amy hissed angrily.

"Amy, I care about you" Sonic said in concern.

"Liar! I heard every word that you said four days ago at Tails' workshop! I heard you talking about me! You so-called hero!" Amy yelled angrily. She then turns around to the toilet and pukes again.

Sonic was speechless; she heard every word he said about her was very hurtful. He felt so guilty, how could he say that to a poor pink hedgehog. His ears droop down in regret.

"Amy. I-I….I didn't mean it. I'm sorry" Sonic held her close.

"You're not sorry. I don't want to see you again, Sonic" Amy said coldly.

"But-But….I….."

"All these years, I was so stupid to fall in love with you. That's the reason why you hate me chasing you all those times. And you're right, I am stupid" Amy hiccups with tears.

"Amy, please. That's not true, you're not stupid. I lied. I lied to myself" Sonic said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't believe you" Amy hissed.

"Please, Amy. Believe me, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I need you with me, you mean everything to me" Sonic sobs, nuzzling on her cherry scented quills. Amy calms down, she felt her puking stop. She turns around to face him.

"Why? So that you can break my heart? You probably think I have a fangirl crush on you" Amy mutters.

"That's not true, Ames. I realized that you love me so much. I know I was a jerk to you, but right now, I finally realized that I love you so much. Look me in the eyes, Amy" Sonic sobbing a little. Amy looks at his eyes, she gasps at what she saw. His eyes were filled with guiltiness, regret, and sadness. He was telling the truth. But Amy was feeling ashamed to herself. Her head bends down in sadness. Sonic was confused as to why her head is down.

"Amy?"

"I'm so ashamed at myself" Amy sobbing quietly.

"Why?"

"This" Amy slides down her sleeves, revealing her cut scars on her wrists. Sonic gasped at this. He realized that she was turning emo, because of him. This was all his fault for putting her in so much pain. He wanted to hold her.

"Amy, this is all my fault. I'm such a jerk, what have I done to you?" Sonic's head was down, he falls to his knees.

"I don't know what I have done to myself, Sonic. I shouldn't have done that" Amy sobbing.

"It's not your fault Ames. It was mine. I did this to you. I hurt you too much, made you feel heartbroken because of me. I don't want you to go through all the pain I put you through. I need you, I want to hold you close to me" Sonic sobbing hard, he hugs her, buries his head on her shoulder.

"Sonic, it's okay" Amy trying to calm him down.

"No, it's not okay. I broke your heart badly. Amy I love you so much, I just want to hold you in my arms. And kiss you" Sonic cups her face.

"Kiss you? But I thought-Mhmm?" Amy was cut off from Sonic's lips. He was kissing her, Amy was surprised at this. She then kisses back. He held onto his neck, while he lifts her up, wrapping her legs on his waist. He carries her and walks back to her room, still kissing her. He then gently leans her down on the bed, so that he can be on top of her. Sonic was kissing hard and rough, as he and Amy were moaning. Pretty soon, they needed air, so they broke the kiss to breathe.

"…my rose…." Sonic nuzzled on her neck.

"My Amy Rose" Sonic purring on her quills.

"My Sonikku" Amy stroking his chest.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Rose" Sonic kissing her neck softly.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said.

"I will never let my beautiful Rose wilt ever again. I want to hold you so much" Sonic said in a whisper.

"Awww…..Sonikku, you're so sweet" Amy smiles. Sonic smiles too. He realized that he was on top of her, so he rolled off of her. And lays bedside her.

"Would you like me to sleep with you, Ames" Sonic asked softly.

"Of course, my Sonikku" Ames said with a smile.

Sonic kicked off his shoes, putting them on the floor, Amy did the same too. They were wrapped in blanket sheets, keeping themselves warmly. Sonic pulls her close, Amy snuggling him.

They purred on each other, and then fall asleep. Happy to love each other.

The End.


End file.
